This invention concerns a device for sizing extended cross-sectionally shaped or profiled elements, profiles or bars comprising a plane surface along longitudinal axis of the element.
The invention is particularly well adapted to the groove moulds used in the production of arc-shaped bars made of composite materials constituting flexible hollow shafts.
A process and apparatus for producing reinforced cross-linkable shaped section bars are described, for example, in the French patent FR-2.312.356, wherein a sectional groove mould corresponding to the section of the profile to be obtained is used, with reinforcement elements impregnated with cross-linkable resin rolled up onto a mandrel in a groove mould. Then, the cross-linkable material is cross-linked before separating the reinforced arc-shaped bar from the mandrel. In some applications of this process, the groove mould is not separated from the bar obtained and it is even desirable that both be properly linked.